


Him & I

by NevaehHM



Series: Gangsta [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Drama, Drama & Romance, Gangs, Gangsta, Inspired by Suicide Squad (2016), Oneshot, Other, Romance, Sequel, Song Inspired, Stripper, gang leader, him & i, ride or die - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:20:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26852839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NevaehHM/pseuds/NevaehHM
Summary: In the end, it’s...
Series: Gangsta [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1571737
Kudos: 3





	Him & I

**Author's Note:**

> This oneshot was inspired by the song by the same name and is the finale to the Gangsta trilogy. Considering that it is a oneshot based off a song, and as it is, in fact, a oneshot, mature content ahead.
> 
> You have been warned.

“Does Jay know you’re a thieving bitch?” I twisted my arms in the binds, a small smile playing on my face despite the trickle of blood I could feel from where I busted my lip. 

My eyes flickered around the room, recognizing it as one of the warehouses on the south side that had just recently gotten moved. The lack of tables and transport crates I knew belonged here is the number one sign, along with the fact that  _ I  _ was the one that ordered the move. 

“All Jay needs to know is that you’re a lying, cheating bitch, and when he deals with you, I don’t have to worry about nothing else,” Rocco smirked, taking the chair across from me and straddling it. 

I couldn’t help the laughter that burst passed my lips. Nine years, he and Jay had been ridin’ together for  _ nine  _ years, and like brothers for even longer, yet the bitch had the nerve to try and stage a coup; even funnier, tried to use  _ me  _ as a scapegoat on his way to staging a coup. 

“Come on now, Rocky, who do you think he’s going to believe?  _ Really _ believe.” My head snapped to the side with the force of his slap, and I cackled more, spitting out a glob of blood onto the cold concrete floor.

“Did I touch a nerve, realize that you started falling in rank after your fuck up?” 

“You just another whore he’s fucking. You’re not that special, Hailey; he’s got other females besides you. You just happen to be another crazy bitch that’s got his attention for the moment.” I grinned.

“Now, that’s where you’re wrong, Rocco. I’m the  _ only  _ whore he’s fucking, cause I would know if he’s been with another bitch, and then  _ you  _ would know if he’s had another bitch cause they  _ both _ would be made examples of. I’m that  _ lying bitch _ who still keeps all his secrets and hasn’t said a word even when we both went down. Can’t say that you can say the same thing, right? “I smirked as I assessed the man in front of me, from his angry expression to his tense posture, and couldn’t help but snort. 

“You see... I’m the crazy bitch that’s had his back for the past nine years despite all that shit that went down with Marcus and Reese. The  _ cheating whore  _ that popped Shawn and his boys when y’all was too scared, and he stepped out of line. So tell me, Rocco. Who is Jay going to believe? You’re avoiding the question.” 

I laughed as his fist connected with my jaw. Laughed harder as I spat out another mouthful of blood as fists turned to backhands. 

“Oh. You’re nervous now. Taking out your frustrations on me instead of taking your problems out with Jay?” I cocked my head to the side as I questioned, voice steady despite the ache in my face. 

It shouldn’t be too much longer now. 

“You are a part of the problem. Get rid of you, then get rid of him. We would be so much better without y’all around. Jay changed, and if I can’t get him back, the crew better off without him.” Rocco spat, abruptly standing from the chair and beginning to pace. 

“He hasn’t changed. You just don’t understand him like I do.” My eyes tracked his movements as I listened for any extraneous noises.

“Bitch.” 

“The biggest one you’ve ever seen.” 

**_~Jay~_ **

“Someone wanna tell me what the fuck is going on?” I paused my scrolling to eye the line of runners in front of me. 

No one spoke, and I was almost sure I could see the sweat rolling off a few of their foreheads. My eyes narrowed.

“No one wanna speak up?” I took a look at my men, disappointment slowly showing on my face before pulling out my gun. 

“No one at all wanna tell me why drops missing; why are people missing, and where the fuck my two are?” 

Silence. 

I shot the nearest one in the knee, raising a questioning brow as he dropped to the floor in cries of pain, the next one in line flinching as my eyes turned to him and quickly looking elsewhere to avoid my gaze.

“Do I need to make more examples?” 

The silence let me know that something more was up. After another two fell to the floor, each more injured than the last, Drake finally stepped forward, whole body trembling in fear despite his towering size. 

“Talk to me, Drake. Tell me something I wanna hear cause you all are on thin fucking ice, and I don’t have the time or patience to deal with your bullshit.” 

I was supposed to have gotten a message from Hailey by now, but my line was still dry. 

“I-I don’t think you gone like what I have to say.” I sat forward in my chair, chin rested on a balled fist, and my other forearm rested on my thigh, Glock tapping impatiently on the edge of my seat. 

“Try me.” I quirked a brow in challenge. 

“I haven’t seen Ricco all day.” The first sentence out of Drake’s mouth had me closing my eyes and tilting my head to the ceiling. 

“And when where you gone tell me that he wasn’t with you  _ all day _ like he-” I paused in my speech, slowly opening my eyes and reassessing the men lined up in front of me. 

“Ah. I see.” Without a word, I pulled the trigger cleaning house; I could always start over. 

After cleaning up the problem, I holstered my reloaded gun and ran a hand through my hair in frustration. I glanced at my phone, the last message between Hailey and me staring back at me as a sinking feeling entered my gut. 

It couldn’t be, right? 

…

It turns out it was, and my vision was red as I came through the door. My hand was going for my holstered gun and pulling the trigger without hesitation as I saw Ricco hitting my woman. 

What seemed like relief cloaked Hailey as she smiled, her gaze locked with the male on the floor and her lips moved, but I couldn’t hear from my place at the warehouse entrance, not thinking twice as I pulled off my open button-down to wrap around my fist. 

I unloaded blow after blow onto the choking male, pure unadulterated anger as I caught a closer sight at Hailey’s face as blood dripped down her busted lip. 

Rocco attempted to speak, but my right hook shut him up as his head snapped to the side, bouncing on the concrete at the force behind it before hard eyes turned to me. 

“Enough.” I stopped in my ministrations, not hesitating to put a bullet in his brain at Hailey’s softly spoken words before turning my full attention towards the silent woman. 

“Fuck babe, look what he did to you,” I muttered under my breath as I inspected the rest of her form for any other injuries besides the obvious ones on her face. 

She stared, bloodied face, clearly not impressed with me, and I shook my head, pulling a handkerchief from my pocket to try to clean her up a bit before freeing her from the restraints. 

I pulled her up, holding her close as I tried and failed at an attempt to reassure myself of her safety, her quiet reply of ‘I’m made for this, remember’ sparking a newfound rage and I wish I hadn’t have killed Rocco so quickly. 

“I don’t care about what you think you’re made for. I’m telling you now that I don’t fucking care, never again, Hailey. You hear?” Her shoulders trembled, and I couldn’t help but squeeze tighter. 

“T-” I cut her off with a rough kiss, one hand moving up to tenderly caress her face despite the aggression. 

She kissed back with just as much ferocity as her hands gripping my hair and pulling harshly before pulling back, teeth pulling my bottom lip before she snarked in typical Hailey fashion.

“Took you long enough.”

And she was right. 


End file.
